


Wonderful Terrible Things

by RerumTechnologies



Series: The Hale Home (Gilmore Girls inspired AU) [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcoholic Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Healing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Peter is not the Rogue Alpha, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Prologue, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Suicidal Thoughts, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RerumTechnologies/pseuds/RerumTechnologies
Summary: Towards the end, dad would slur. He’d tip back the bottle until there was nothing left and he’d slur his way through the rest of the story. But it was always the same thing. It always ended the same; don’t fall in love. It always started the same; a drink in hand, at least a bottle in. Staring down into his glass and nearly muttering to himself, Son, come here... And dad would pass out and Stiles would haul him to couch to sleep it off. He didn’t do it often. Mom’s birthday. The day of her death. When things got particularly hard at the station or at home. But it wasn’t often. It wasn’t. And then it was getting better. Four years after she was gone and dad was getting better. He only drank on the day she died. At least, in front of Stiles.Until Stiles was fifteen. Then he drank all of dad’s liquor in one night. Everything he had in the house. Dad wasn’t going to need it anymore. And if he died from the alcohol poisoning?Well, it wasn’t like anyone was home to cry for him.
Or, the second short Gilmore Girls inspired Prologue no one asked for to my Gilmore Girls inspired Sterek no one asked for.Stay with me. Sterek is coming. I promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for alcoholic Sheriff and one suicide attempt via drinking.

“Son, come here.

“When I was just a little older than you, about eighteen, I’d have given anything to have a family. A white picket fence, a good steady job at the Sheriff’s Department, a wife and a kid. Maybe two. But I didn’t just want a wife – I wanted true love, the whole shebang.

“I met your mother on my third ever patrol when she stopped me to ask for directions as I was – was coming out of the Coffee Pot. She was so beautiful. Most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. You look a hell of a lot like her, son.

“So, I told her how to get to the library and then passed it four times an hour for the rest of the day. When she finally came out again I – I asked her if she wouldn’t mind directing me to the nearest coffee shop and sharing a cup with me.

“It took me two months to fall in love with her. And she was a smart woman, figured it out be-before I did. Told me she could see it in my eyes. Told me, ‘We’re a wonderful thing, because we’re the love that only comes along once a story.’ She liked to say things like that. Very romantic and poetic and so _her_.

“After that, everything just… came together.

“We’d have a drink after dinner, too much sometimes – heh – too much… Drinking to-oo much. We used to sit on the roof and stare at the stars. We’d talk about anything and everything. And I’d fall asleep and she’d threaten to push me off if I didn’t keep listening. Smart woman, smarter than me. She knew everything. Just as smart as you. I can’t keep up at all…

“Three months after that and I asked her to move in. A year after _that_ and I asked her to marry me. Did it just outside the library where I first asked her out. Jumped out of my cruiser and said, just like the first time, ‘Ma’am. Would you mind directing me to the chapel?’ Ha! For such a smart woman she looked _so_ confused.

“’The chapel?’ she asked.

“’Yes, ma’am. There’s a girl that I’d like to marry.’ Ha! Huh… It took her a minute but then she said yes and we were married the month after that. And she said it again.

“’We’re a wonderful thing.’ She told me.

“ _God_ , life can ruin you. It can ruin you with wonderful things because it turns them terrible. I hope – I _pray_ that it doesn’t do it to you. There’s only room for one love like ours in a story. Your mom said so.

“Three years later, and there you were. A first name nobody but your mother could pronounce and nearly as cute as her. She raised you well. She liked to say we were a wonderful thing a lot. The three of us, now. That we were a family that comes along once in a story. A special thing.

“She came to me _years_ after her diagnosis. She found out when you were two, I think. Didn’t want to worry us. Nothing we could do. I was so angry. So angry…

“She said, ‘I’ve got to tell you something, something terrible. I’m sick.’ I asked her how long and she told me, ‘Weeks.’ She asked me not to be mad. Not to be sad. ‘You were the greatest thing that ever happen me’

“And then. She died. And I wasn’t there for her. All she had was you. I wasn’t there. She. Died. And I wasn’t – I wasn’t there.

“…

“Don’t look for love, son. There’s too much to lose. I can’t watch the same thing happen again. Not again…”

Towards the end, dad would slur. He’d tip back the bottle until there was nothing left and he’d slur his way through the rest of the story. But it was always the same thing. It always ended the same; don’t fall in love. It always started the same; a drink in hand, at least a bottle in. Staring down into his glass and nearly muttering to himself, _Son, come here_.. _._ And dad would pass out and Stiles would haul him to couch to sleep it off. He didn’t do it often. Mom’s birthday. The day of her death. When things got particularly hard at the station or at home. But it wasn’t often. It wasn’t. And then it was getting better. Four years after she was gone and dad was getting better. He only drank on the day she died. At least, in front of Stiles.

Until Stiles was fifteen. Then he drank all of dad’s liquor in one night. Everything he had in the house. Dad wasn’t going to need it anymore. And if he died from the alcohol poisoning?

Well, it wasn’t like anyone was home to cry for him.

He was all alone.

But then he wasn’t.

He had Scott and Mellissa and they were yelling at him in the hospital. Scott was bitten. Suddenly there was a plan because a rogue Alpha could not keep roaming Beacon Hills. Biting people. Killing fathers.

So Stiles tracked him down with the help of Lydia, trapped him with the help of the Argent’s (Scott and Allison had this whole cursed fairy tale thing going on) and watched as Scott killed him. A little part of Stiles wanted to be the one to rip the monster’s throat out. But his father didn’t raise a murderer.

He managed to snatch emancipation from the State of California. The house was paid for. His mom’s car was paid for. He had enough to get himself through online classes after high school – which he intended to graduate from early.

Slowly, ever so slowly, things got better. Scott started making a pack. First it was Allison of course, and then Erica when she nearly died from a seizure in class. She demanded the bite with a ferocity Stiles had never seen from her before. There was a lot of talk with her parents who were totally aginst the idea, so Stiles helped her take it to court. They won. Later she needed a place to stay that wasn’t full of prejudiced silence and loaded looks. She moved into Stiles’ room and Stiles finally moved into the master bedroom. (They ended up Stiles’ bed on the first night anyway).

Stiles thought about his father a lot and the drinking. He dumped the rest of the liquor in the house down the drain one morning, ignoring Erica’s worried stare as she slumped to the table. It left soon enough when Stiles made omelets and drove them to school. After school, Erica stayed to work with a counselor and Stiles went home to work. He worked on essay’s, on fact checking, on charming objects sent to him. He had the best spark aptitude scores in the state if not the west coast. A lot of many came from those charms.

Somehow Lydia couldn’t stay away – or refused to – from Allison. She wedged herself into his life as a friend somewhere between him losing his father and remembering he liked her. By then, of course, it was too late. She was very devious, another item to be added to the list of ‘Reasons Why Lydia Martin is Going to Take Over the Math World’. She also instigated girl’s night at Stiles’ house. So every Saturday he got kicked out of his own house in favor of Lydia, Allison, and Erica. He just spent the night at Scott’s. Years later when Boyd joined the pack, they all had Mario Kart tournaments.

Derek came to town over a year after Da – Scott became Alpha. Stiles saw him for the first time a month after he asked Scott permission to stay in his territory. He had this half grin on his face nodding along to the rambling toddler in his cart as he compared vitamins.

Stiles’ senses sparked (pun totally intended), “Here, this one’s better,” He grabbed the vitamins for Sparks two to twelve. The stuff his mom had forced down his throat from the time he was five and started making things float around his room. There hadn’t been a Spark around to tell him what he was.

Derek didn’t even glance at him. He was too busy controlling a giggling, reaching, squirming child. “Thanks,” He said distractedly. The guy really shouldn’t let random people throw random crap into his cart. Stiles could be a raging psychopath bent on poisoning his kid.

Stiles had a history of developing stupid unnecessary infatuations with people – just ask Lydia. So it was no surprise that he began to, well, develop a stupid unnecessary infatuation with Derek.

The first time Derek saw Stiles his kid was trying to kill himself on the day of the Station’s grand opening.

“Don’t touch that!” Stiles threw a hand out and the jar of belladonna rose sharply out of reach of the dark haired angelic _moronic_ kid that was stretching on his tip toes to reach the damn thing, “Do you know what belladonna could do to you if you’re not careful? It’s seriously poisonous.”

“I wasn’t going to eat it, I’m six not two.” The kid turned an impressive frown on Stiles. “What would happen if you mixed it with Mesquite?” Stiles put his hands on his hips, nearly losing his stern glare when the boy copied him.

“You’d get a hell of a bang. And probably smell really nice the rest of the day. Where’s your dad?”

“Do you know my dad?”

Stiles almost blurted, ‘ _Of course I know your dad. I’ve been pseudo-stalking you both for two years._ ’ But luckily years of mentally smacking a hand over his mouth had done its job, “Duh. Derek Hale. Now where is he?”

The kid – Paige, because Stiles couldn’t deny that he knew his name, just like he knew that he had stepped on two of Finstock’s garden gnomes two weeks ago. It was part small town gossip and part Derek. – shrugged. “I think he’s at the store. Do you still have jail cells?”

Stiles stared at him for a moment before grinning, “I am so not answering that question. Want a burger?”

“Veggie. Eating meat is bad for me.”

Stiles’ grin got wider as he led Paige to a seat at the counter. It was the slow part of the day when everyone was either at work or at school. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

Paige squirmed, “It hurts.”

This kid had hella empathy. Scary empathy. “One veggie burger coming right up. Wanna see a trick?”

“Is it a good trick? The Spark at school isn’t good at tricks.”

Stiles sat down in the middle of his kitchen floor and gestured for Paige to sit next to him. When he did Stiles leaned in and whispered, “Watch this, kid.” He raised his arms like a conductor and all of his pans and ingredients stood at attention. Paige gasped beside him. While telekinesis seemed easy to the lay person, not a lot of Sparks could hold control over an object for very long (something to do with maintaining their spark constantly and stretching themselves too far, almost literally). Stiles? Stiles could do fucking Fantasia if he really wanted to.

Paige seemed to want him to.

Derek came in later to Stiles cheering Paige on as he managed to move his plate an inch toward the dishwasher.

“Paige! Don’t run off like that!” He snatched Paige off the stool he was leaning on and hugged him. “Jesus.”

“Dad! Dad, look!” Paige shoved Derek’s head in the direction of the plate. “I _moved_ it! Stiles said that I must be really good because not a lot of Sparks can move stuff at six!”

“Stiles?” And then Derek looked up at him and Stiles’ face chose that moment to burn red and his limbs decided to bump into everything within his possible radius.

“Yeah, hey. I, uh, we – I’m Stiles.” He held out his hand and Derek stood to shake it. Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes like a complete idiot wondering exactly what color they were. He cleared his throat, releasing Derek’s hand and rubbing the back of his neck, “Paige is pretty good, you know, I wasn’t humoring him.”

Derek smiled proudly, “Thanks,” He cocked his head, keeping one hand firmly on Paige’s shoulder as he tried to move the plate again, “Have we…? Are you part of McCall’s pack?”

“Yup,” He popped the P. “I’m the resident Emissary.”

Derek nodded, eyes trailing around the shop, “I’ve never been in here before. I thought it was the Sheriff’s Station…”

Stiles rubbed his hands together, already excited about the prospect of talking about his second baby (the Jeep will always be first), “Yeah, it was. The mayor decided to get new digs closer to the center of town – better facility and stuff, you know, closer to town hall too – so I bought the place.”

“And turned it into a restaurant?” Derek’s eyebrows (wow, those eyebrows) shifted.

“A café, excuse you.” Stiles poked him in the shoulder, “Slash shop.”

“Hm,” Derek stared at the spot Stiles poked, “Well thank you for keeping Paige entertained.”

Stiles smiled down at the tiny Spark, “My pleasure. Drop by anytime.” He knocked his elbow into the counter, “Ow.”

Derek was totally laughing at him on the inside, he glanced at Paige who was still staring adorably at the plate, “I think we’ll have to.”

Derek dragged Paige out of the Station amidst wild waving and babbling from Paige, “I’ll come back later and we can move stuff!”

“You got it!” Stiles waved frantically back and Derek rolled his eyes.

The dinner rush came in just after that and Stiles even had a smile for Finstock and his craziness. Scott came in with Melissa, Allison and a cake to celebrate the Station’s first day as a real business. Lydia texted congratulations from MIT. Stiles was caught in a moment of contemplation as Scott wiped icing off of Allison’s nose and Erica finally arrived after her classes at Greystone. He started thinking about freshmen year – only three years ago. How things were boring and Scott was human and finally getting a date. He wondered what his dad would think about how he was living now. What would Mom think?

_We’re a wonderful thing_.

It made him smile. And then he had to smack himself out of feeling sentimental when Erica started insulting his own cooking. They may be a wonderful thing together but individually they were all a bunch of shits.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with this one (definitely not as happy as I was with Derek's prologue) but it does it's job.  
> I'm so close to being finished with the first episode/chapter but I wanted to give this to you guys because I felt bad for putting everything off. I'll try to be better I swear!  
> Sterek to come I promise. Comment, Kudos, you know the deal.  
> I wish you good fics and happy OTPS!


End file.
